


Misplaced Jealousy

by LuciaWilt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crying, Fashionable Atem because I can, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Reunions, Twin Kink, Weird Biology, kaiba being kaiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: That's not what Yuugi had been expecting, but he was not complaining.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just love these three so much. I was going to write this or an A.I. thing. Should I do another chapter? It would probably be like a dinner with the three of them or something.

Yuugi knew that something was up. While he and Kaiba had grown closer and closer through the years, the CEO usually only invited him over to the Kaiba family home to duel or speak about business. They were friends, close friends, but Kaiba was Kaiba and that meant acting bull headed about everything. Therefore, Yuugi knocked on the front door to the mansion, still utterly confused about it all. While he stood there waiting for someone to answer his knock, he thought about the situation he was currently in. How odd. Or, who knows? Perhaps it all wasn't as strange as he was making it out to be. They had been out of college for a couple of years. Yuugi and all of his friends had matured quite a bit, Kaiba and Mokuba included. Hell, Kaiba was perhaps the calmest of them all. Ever since he got back from the after-life, he hardly ever spoke. Not that it was a bad thing. 

Yuugi was not about to start complaining when Kaiba was not blowing up islands because he lost. Yuugi would take older Kaiba any day. And somewhere along the way, Kaiba realized that Yuugi could hold his own. Atem was not the one completely running the show. 

"Yuugi!" He hadn't even noticed Mokuba had opened the door. Damn the brat and his growth spurt. While he wasn't as tall as Kaiba, he was well and good taller than Yuugi. It made the older male feel like he was still in high school. 

"Hello!" Yuugi said, shuffling his computer bag to the side to raise a hand. But Mokuba was a hugger and the older teen nearly toppled Yuugi over when he hugged him. So Yuugi gave the man a quick hug before they pulled a part. Mokuba looked him over then spotted the bag. Another reason why he and Kaiba had become closer was that Kaiba hired him a few years back. After Yuugi won that game creation contest, Kaiba snatched him up before anyone else could.

"Here for work?" That's what Mokuba would expect considering that was the usual reason. And to be honest, that was why Yuugi brought the laptop in the first place. He just wanted to be cautious. But he shook his head. 

"Don't really know why. You're brother home or do I have to wait for a while?"

It seemed as though he wouldn't though for when he and Mokuba walked in, Kaiba was calmy walking down the main steps. As per usual, he looked good. Yuugi doubted Kaiba could look bad at all. He had to work out to go to his space station, Yuugi started doing so as well when he was invited. Kaiba did look a little different though. While he wore dark colored jeans and his dark boots, he didn't wear the usual black turtle neck. He was wearing a thin, white, button down. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and Yuugi did a pitiful job at hiding his flush. Damn his body. 

Either way, Mokuba greeted his older brother before exclaiming that he would be in the kitchen and would leave the world domination plotting to the two of them. It was a childish retort, something that Mokuba would have said when Yuugi first met him, but it was refreshing none the less. When Mokuba was gone, Yuugi turned to Kaiba weith a smile.

"So? Where to boss?" He said, trying to break the strange air that was stuck around them. It wasn't his fault though. He wasn't the one that mad it like this. He wans't the one that invited him over, and not for work reasons. Kaiba continued to stare at Yuugi from his place on the steps for a few moments. The angry, 'I'm better than you' look of Kaiba's face had disappeared over the years. Now it just looked like he was always look and learning; like he was waiting for a moment to analyze again and again. Finally he motioned with his head to follow him though. Kaiba took the last few steps and rounded the corner, Yuugi right behind him.

"I believe you remember my trip to the after-life?" Kaiba asked and Yuugi's heart twisted. Yes he remembered. He remembered and he was painfully jealous. While he was happy that Kaiba got some sort of closure since Atem did not speak to him before he left and Kaiba did not seem angry when he came back, he was still mad he couldn’t see Atem again. When Kaiba did not get a verbal response, he paused for a moment in the hallway leading to what Yuugi presumed was the back of the house and looked over his shoulder. Yuugi nodded and replied with a yes this time and they were back to walking. God this house really was giant. “Well when I came back, I did some tweaking on the unit.” He meant the device that allowed him to travel. “I was able to go back again.” This time, Yuugi felt his stomach drop like a rock. 

He went back?

Again? 

Now instead of jealousy, he felt anger. That was rare for Yuugi but not unheard of. He was angry that Kaiba had gone back, had gone and seen one of the only people Yuugi had ever really cared for and loved. “I see.” He finally quietly responded as they made it to the back sitting room. Yuugi knew the pool that Mokuba was always in was out back. The teen had to have some sort of fish genes in him considering how much he went swimming. 

Kaiba stopped and turned, looking at Yuugi once again. He was standing close to Yuugi, closer than he usually did. Close enough for the King of Games to flush and shuffle, looking away from Kaiba. He was mad at him right now! It was so unfair how easily Kaiba could tear down his walls. It started just a year or two prior, when he and Kaiba really started to get closer. The brunette had gotten quite attractive over the years and Yuugi found himself caring more and more for Kaiba; probably unrequited as well.

Yet now he was rapidly beginning to reconsider that, with Kaiba’s large hand slowly reaching up and cupping his cheek. Yuugi’s usually large eyes grew a little bigger as he looked up. What was Kaiba seeing when he looked at Yuugi? Did he see…Did he see him? Did he see Atem? That was a reason why Yuugi doubted his feelings sometimes. Everyone and their mother knew that Kaiba as fond of Atem when he was still with them. Yuugi had looked into his genetics and ancestry and found that he was indeed a direct descendant of Atem. There was just no other explanation for the uncanny resemblance. 

“That ceremonial duel,” Oh thanks Kaiba, twist that knife a little harder while you pour salt into the wound. Yuugi had to keep himself from physically wincing at the mention of that event. “It was meant as something solid and something unchangeable. But the future is always changing. Even the present. Things aren’t meant to be set in stone; at least not things like that. I’ve seen you grow over the years and become yourself, grow into yourself. But I have also seen that glow and happiness dim.” What? Yuugi thought he covered that sadness, that pain far better. He wanted to move on from Atem, but it was next to impossible. He could completely understand Kaiba insistence to reach the ancient Pharaoh once again. Kaiba’s thumb brushed right underneath Yuugi’s eyes and the shorter male realized he was crying.

“So I changed that. I changed it for you,” Kaiba paused and let his hand slip from Yuugi’s face before walking towards the door. It was the middle of November so no one would be using the pool. What did he take Yuugi back here for anyways? 

That was answered when Kaiba looked over his shoulder and opened the door. Like a magnet, Yuugi followed. “And for him.” 

What Yuugi saw, at first, he thought was just a dream. He wondered if maybe Mokuba had toppled him over, he hit his head, and he was now in a coma. He speculated it had to be that. But then when he looked closer, and he let himself breathe, he knew the real answer. 

Kaiba may not still fully believe in it, but Yuugi did. He knew that destiny was real, he knew that magic was real; be it evil or good.

And he knew that Atem was standing there before him, looking down at the pool’s water. His skin was not like Yuugi’s, not having to take on the young man’s appearance any longer. He looked like the Pharaoh that Yuugi had to fight alongside all those years ago. As Atem slowly turned at the sound of others, Yuugi also noted that he was wearing modern clothing; stylish modern clothing. It had to be Mokuba that went shopping for him because it suited the tan man. 

He was wearing a thick, chunky wool cardigan and a sky blue turtle neck underneath. He had light grey jogger pants on that tightened around his ankles. And he definitely looked different without boots or light white desert slippers. Instead, he wore presumably expensive running shoes that looked knitted and soft.

He would have to ask Mokuba later as to how expensive it all was.

At the moment, the stunning vision of Atem was slowly getting blurry; and Yuugi realized it was because he was crying. Not just crying, openly sobbing. It had been eight years. Eight years without the Pharoah and just seeing him, not even touching him, had Yuugi completely shattered. Without a second thought Yuugi rushed forwards and wrapped the ancient being in a hug. So that’s what Kaiba had been talking about. That’s why he went a second time. Suddenly Yuugi felt a little foolish and embarrassed for being jealous. Kaiba hadn’t been going back for himself. He had been going back for Yuugi and Atem alike. He went back to have them whole and real and together again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is that sex no one asked for.

"For now it is best that he stays here." Seto said as he, Yuugi, and Atem made it back to the back sitting room. The sky was overcast but it was still nice in a room that consisted mainly of windows. One of the on-staff day chefs had brought tea for the three of them.

And while Yuugi looked momentarily disappointed, his face quickly moved back up. He and Atem had not stopped touching each other. Atem had moved his chair closer to Yuugi's, only highlighting their similarities. Yuugi himself would occasionally reach out and brush Atem's wrist or his arm. "Ok. I understand." And Seto didn't doubt he did. Yuugi was a lot smarter than most people thought. The CEO of KC wouldn't have hired an idiot. Yuugi, while he may not understand the specifics of the dimension hoping technology, understood the gist of it. He knew that Seto's house was equipped with it and what was keeping Atem there with them.

"You must continue to come by." Atem said as they finished their tea and were walking Yuugi to the front door. The "twins" shared a hug and some close words, words that Seto could not hear considering they were speaking nearly into each other's mouths, and then Yuugi was walking down the path towards Kaiba's personal driver. He waved over his shoulder one more time before ducking into the car and heading off.

~'~

Before Seto brought Atem back with him, he knew that the ancient Pharaoh had a tendency to sleep in the nude. It wasn't all that surprising considering where and when Atem was from. Anicent Egypt didn't exactly have central cooling. Therefore, it was normal to sleep bare. However, it seemed as though that had slipped his mind for a brief moment. Seto had to corral Atem back into the spare room before Mokuba turned the corner in the hallway. While Mokuba had come out the first year he entered high school, Seto wasn't exactly keen on letting him see Atem completely naked. Therefore, Kaiba brought a bunch of his button downs.

Since he was still much larger than Atem, they would be airy enough. Plus, they would cover everything. It was a little strange. After all these years, Yuugi really did look like a copy of Atem, skin tone being lighter than the Egyptian's of course.

That was how he found himself sitting on his bed, reading glasses perched on his nose as he stared down at the novel in his hands. The low lights were on as he perused the pages, taking in the words rather quickly. It was a bummer that he didn't read as fast as he used to. Aging eyes often did that to people. Silence enveloped the room for a while before the sound of a light knock came from the door. Kaiba blinked and looked up, not really knowing who it would be at this time of night. Yet, for some reason, he wasn't too surprised when Atem opened the door. His lean body moved through the opening before shutting it behind him. As per usual, he was dressed in one of Seto's button downs. It was a pale blue color like the turtle neck he had been wearing earlier in the day. His hair was braided. In the after-life, Atem's hair had grown quite a bit. He reminded Seto a bit of that Bakura fellow they went to high school with; what with the delicateness that came with the hair growth. Seto speculated Atem would never stop looking like some ethereal being.

What did surprise him were the two wine glasses in one of Atem's hands and the bottle of red wine in the other. "Couldn't sleep?" Seto asked as Atem walked over. The man placed the glasses on the bedside table before pulling the cork out of the bottle. It was a previously open one apparently. He may be the Pharaoh, but he really wasn't all that physically strong. Mentally, yes; physically, no.

Atem just shrugged his shoulders though, that little smirk playing upon his darker lips. "I was craving wine." He said while pouring both glasses about half way full. For someone that spent most of his life waited on and then a long while with an underage teen, he sure knew how to pour wine. With a flourish, he handed Seto a glass after the CEO placed his book on the other bedside table. After, Atem climbed up onto the bed himself with an indescribable amount of grace. Settled on his knees in front of Seto, Atem began to drink. It seemed to be a running theme with Atem's actions. He made drinking seem like the most erotic thing in the world. Seto sipped his own wine, watching quietly. Atem really was a god among men. His body was a testament to that.

"Atem." Seto called. The Egyptian blinked and lowered his glass. To anyone else it would look like he had been chugging his wine but Seto knew better. The CEO crooked his finger, beckoning the tan man forwards while placing his wine glass down. Atem followed suit, crawling forwards with a smile on his face. He put his wine glass down before straddling Seto. Right away, Seto pressed an open mouth kiss upon tan skin. He started to suck on the patch in his mouth, hoping that he would find a dark bruise when he pulled back. Well, pulled back completely. Instead, he moved his mouth so he could speak, his lips still brushing against skin. "Do you love Yuugi?"

It was a stupid question considering he already knew the answer. Atem's deep laugh rang around the room. "I would call forth every god in existence for him. I would pull down stars if he asked me to do such a thing." Seto snorted before continuing to speak.

"Do you love Yuugi... Like this?" Seto punctuated the question with running his hand down the small of Atem's back before grabbing his ass. The Egyptian moaned and arched forwards into Seto's waiting body. Now this question, he did not exactly know the answer to. So while he waited, he moved, kissing over the man's collar bone before starting to unbutton Atem's shirt.

"Yes. I do." Surprises never cease apparently. Seto nodded into his kisses on Atem's chest."Do you not believe Yuugi himself feels that way towards me?" Atem paused and Seto knew there was more to the question. "Do you not believe he feels that way towards you?"

The CEO couldn't help but stop at that. His lips were paused over Atem's nipple while the man's hands were carding through Seto's brown hair. Well, he had noticed Yuugi's interest in him a few years ago. Seto wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. Plus, Yuugi had a tendency to be rather transparent. He couldn't hide a flush at all.

Of course leave it to the man that had been in the after-life for eight years to know better than either of them. It urked Seto quite a bit. So he surged forwards, knocking Atem onto his back in a fluff of pillows and blankets in the process. "Well then. I will just have to see how similar you and Yuugi's bodies really are."

Seto's grip on Atem's hips caused the Egyptian to let out a grunt. The CEO yanked him up so Atem's shoulders were on the bed while his hips were resting against Seto's. The wine he had been drinking was partially the reason for the heat he felt coursing through his veins. The more obvious reason was Seto himself. The CEO and Atem had sex before, back in the after-life. That had been quite the experience. With everything that Atem had been giving in his life, he never actually had sex. When Seto fucked him, it was like a whole new world had opened up for him. Well, one did, but that was beside the point.

Seto leaned down and pressed his mouth against Atem's. It was hot and wet, their tongues quite audible as they licked and sucked at each other. All the while, Seto's hands found Atem's ass. As strange as it sounded, Seto wanted to do some experimenting on Atem. He speculated that Atem could stay ready for him since the man wasn't exactly a human any longer. While he wasn't a mirage, very much a physical being, his body didn't act like a normal humans. He could be a large sum of money that Atem could just drink and drink and drink and never get drunk. Seto had to keep that to himself because knowing Atem and his love for wine, he would do it to.

Because of Atem's physiology, Seto already pulled his own cock from his pants. He looked down and saw how flushed Atem was. He could see it with the darkness of Atem's skin, making him look so stunning it actually had Seto's mouth watering. There was a brief moment where he was lowering Atem down to the mattress that he imagined; he could definitely do this with Yuugi. Seto wasn't sure when that changed, but it had and he realized he wanted to have Yuugi and Atem.

Well, it seemed as though Seto had a thing for twins. As he gazed at Atem's face, scrunched up in pleasure as Seto fucked him slowly, he saw Yuugi. With the years added onto him, Yuugi and Atem were nearly identical copies of one another, aside from the different skin tone and different pitch of their voice. No matter. He wouldn't mind having a three way with Yuugi and Atem.

"Faster!" Atem pleaded to Seto. But the CEO just chuckled into Atem's shoulder as he continued the slow pace. He fucked Atem until the Egyptian came and his eyes grew sleepy as Seto came quickly after. Like the times they had sex before, it was up to Seto to clean them up. He wiped Atem and himself down before tucking the two of them into his bed.

"Thank you." Seto whispered, curling around the back of Atem. The Egyptian shifted some, obviously on the brink of sleep. His tired questioning noise indicated Seto was right. "Thank you for coming back. For making me whole again. For making Yuugi whole again." Seto didn't need a verbal answer to know that Atem was more than happy to spend the rest of his days with the two people he loved most in this world and the next. 


End file.
